Code of Love
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Mavis thoughts on Zeref.


Fairy Tail -AN- **This took forever! At least it's done. I can't help but love these two. They both have struggled in life and to fight each other? Romeo and Juliet! Duh! Well Hope you enjoyed this story!**

Code of love.

Mavis x Zeref

I wondered how we got here.

I was leading a group nearly to their death and we barley made it.

If it wasn't for him...no...If it wasn't for me. I wouldn't have sent them into battle.

But at the same time...I asked him to help. I asked him to teach us magic. The first time we met and I was young.

And alive.

He is always on my mind. He never leaves my thoughts.

Why? Because it's him.

"Zeref."

Just saying his name makes my heart skip beats but also ache.

He taught us so much.

All because I asked.

He could have said no.

He did.

But I begged him.

And He still could have said no.

Why was I so stubborn?

Guess that's how I was. As a child.

He was cursed. i knew that. Death followed him wherever he went. I wasn't afraid. Of him or death.

At least back then...I didn't.

He was so kind and gentle. I couldn't see how or why he would be "Rejected" by the world.

"Zeref."

I say his name again.

I feel something.

Every time I say it.

What is this feeling?

I didn't know back than.

Even after I built Fairy Tail...After my own sister...Zera...died. He was right there.

I didn't know his pain.

So, I cursed myself. Just like him then I would never age.

I felt what he was feeling.

And it hurt. So much.

But not as much as I thought it would.

Over time...

I was...

"Zeref."

I cry. Saying his name brought me so much pain. Anger. Sadness. But also, Love.

Yes. Love.

I felt Love, with him. In love, with him.

 **"How do we get here?**

 **I used to know you.**

 **How are we here?**

 **Well. I know."**

I said to myself.

I thought if I could love him. Maybe I could save him.

But...

That wasn't the case.

I learned to love him.

Spending so much time with him...

I really did feel love for him.

"Zeref."

I said again, and again, and again.

Over and Over.

I say it.

I still don't know why sometimes.

My guess is that...

I still love him.

But that was a long time ago.

"Oh, Zeref."

Why did this have to happen.

The time I took up my courage...I kissed him.

My first kiss...

Was Zeref.

And I didn't...I wasn't strong enough.

I thought...

If I loved him enough, maybe I would have...killed him myself.

Just to end his suffering.

But...

I took the price instead.

"My Zeref."

I put him through the pain of love and losing it.

His curse...I gave him everything.

But he was stronger.

And I died.

I was weak.

And because of what I did, Zeref hates the world even more.

And now...

He wants a war.

 **"How did we get to here?**

 **When everything was all better.**

 **How did we just lose each other?**

 **I know how."**

This war...

It was all because he felt rejected my the world.

And losing me...that was the breaking point.

I made him snap.

I have tried to talk to him.

Tried to convince him to forget this war.

The idea of it.

But it was no use.

Now we are on opposite sides of this war that only us...Fairy tail, can stop.

Brother VS brother.

"Zeref."

I can say his name in an angry tone.

But I'm not really angry.

"Zeref."

I can say it like I'm sad, but I'm not.

But I'm not happy anymore.

Not like I used to be.

Like, we, used to be.

With everything, this war, I'm ready to fight.

I couldn't save you then Zeref.

But, I can save you now!

Me and My fairy tail guild.

My friends...

Your brother...

We'll all defeat you and save the world.

My heart my break...But it's worth it.

Your worth it.

 **"How did we get here?**

 **When I used to know you. So well.**

 **Yeah! Yeah!**

 **Well, How did I get here?**

 **When we used to know...**

 **I think YOU know!**

 **I'm sure YOU know!"**

"My dear darling Zeref.

This is all on you. This war is your doing.

I will not let you kill every living thing.

I will stop you, and protect the whole world from being destroyed."

I must.

Not just for myself and my family.

But everyone.

"Zeref...I'm sorry. My love."

I shed tears...

This is it.

The fight, for the world.

To save the man I love...

Why?

Why would I do all this?

Because...

 _"Mavie."_

His voice.

I can hear it.

 _"Mavis._

 _I know you."_

Why?

Why is it SO hard?!

 _"Mavis. I see in you. Something that I know._

 _It might have gotten you killed._

 _But, You know it's true."_

"Zeref?"

I know what he means.

We both do.

"I love you!" I scream.

"I love you too. My dear Mavis." He says back to me.

This is it.

This is the end.

Of...us.

Fair well. My family.

I'm sure you all will be just fine in life.

Me?

I believe that somewhere out there in this world Zeref and I...

 ** _Zeref: Mavis. Wake up._**

 ** _Mavis: Huh?_**

 ** _Zeref: We're here._**

 ** _Mavis: Where is here?_**

 ** _Zeref: Home. A place...The place. To call home._**

 ** _Mavis: Really? Together?_**

 ** _Zeref: Yes. Together, my love._**

 ** _Mavis: Zeref. I'm glad we're together again._**

 ** _Zeref: Me too. I love you._**

 ** _Mavis: I-I love you too._**

"And so Lady Mavis and Lord Zeref both died.

The war was won, but at a high cost.

We will miss them.

Class dismissed."

Said the teacher.

"Sir?"

"Yes. It's...Natalie. Right? Natalie Dragneel?" (Couldn't think of any other name.)

"Yes! I was wondering...If they are immortal...wouldn't that mean they can be reincarnated?"

"Well...That could be true. But I'm sure they'll fine each other again. They always do." The teacher drifted off.

"Sir? Well anyway. Thanks. Maybe I'll get luck and see them. Bye." Said Natalie.

"Careful." "OH! Sorry miss V." She said and ran off.

"We always fine each other huh?" Said Misses V.

"Mavis."

"Zeref."

The End!


End file.
